roryfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wandersmok
Wandersmok (ang. Skrill) — jeden z lepiej poznanych smoków, przedstawiciel klasy uderzeniowej. Pojawia się w filmach oraz serialu. Wygląd Wandersmok posiada smukłe, długie ciało, aczkolwiek jest szerszy w tułowiu. Posiada duże skrzydła, umożliwiające bardzo szybkie latanie. Każde skrzydło ma na zgięciu długi, pojedynczy pazur przypominający kształtem kosę. Wzdłuż grzbietu i ogona ciągnie się rząd niezbyt długich, lecz bardzo ostrych szpikulców. Dwie nogi są dość krótkie, lecz silne, bowiem po lądzie smok potrafi szybko na nich biegać. Charakterystyczna głowa ma trójkątny, wydłużony kształt, szczęki rozwierają się szeroko. Zęby są dość krótkie i ostre. Tył głowy zwieńczony jest charakterystyczną "koroną" z kolców. Małe oczy są osadzone po bokach niezbyt długiego, ostrego rogu nosowego. W większości przypadków barwa ciała jest ciemnoszara z fioletowymi elementami. Podbrzusze ma szarawy, bądź białawy odcień Siedlisko Ten smok jest niezwykle rzadki ze względu na swój porywczy charakter, podobnie jak Nocna Furia. Najczęściej zauważyć go można podczas burz z piorunami, jednak nie wiadomo, gdzie znajduje się naturalne siedlisko tych smoków. Jedyny poznany osobnik był zamrożony przez kilkuset lat w wielkiej górze lodowej, gdzie trafił ponownie po przygodach z udziałem jeźdźców. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, główne siedlisko Wandersmoka znajduje się w Rafie Niszczyciela. Sporadycznie jego jajo można znaleźć w innych lokalizacjach. Dieta Jak zostało ujawnione w serialu, ulubionym pożywieniem smoka są owce. Ale prawdopodobnie - jak inne smoki - lubi jeść wszystko, głównie mięso, w szczególności ryby. Poluje na nie, ziejąc elektrycznością w kierunku morskiej wody i zabijając wiele organizmów w jednej chwili. Zachowanie i tresura Smok ten jest bardzo agresywny. Należy do tej samej klasy, co Nocna Furia, co sugeruje jego bardzo niebezpieczny, a także tajemniczy charakter. Wandersmok jest gatunkiem albo bardzo rzadkim, albo samotniczym i terytorialnym, ponieważ jedyne znane okazy pojawiały się samotnie. Pojawia się najczęściej podczas burz, ponieważ posiada zdolność absorbowania wyładowań elektrycznych, stanowiących "paliwo" dla jego ognia, czyli właśnie piorunów. thumb|[[Dagur Szalony|Dagur panujący nad Wandersmokiem]]Smok nurkuje, owijając całe ciało skrzydłami i wyciągając duże pazury przed siebie, przez co pikujący smok wygląda jak zaostrzony na końcach kokon. Smok używa tej taktyki również podczas obrony przed wrogami. Bardzo wysoki poziom agresji Wandersmoka sprawia, że wytresowanie go jest prawie niemożliwe. Dagur Szalony prawie go wytresował. Smok nie był zadowolony z kontrolowania linami, ale ostatecznie chęć wyżycia się na kimś zaczęła górować i smok chcąc-niechcąc wypełniał wolę Dagura Moce i umiejętności Według Smoczego Podręcznika, dzięki swojej zdolności do emitowania prądu elektrycznego potrafi osiągać ogromne, ponaddźwiękowe prędkości oraz zieje białym ogniem. Wandersmok jest bardzo inteligentny, potrafi przewidywać ruchy przeciwnika i wykorzystać w walce elementy otoczenia. Wandersmok jest zmiennocieplny, dlatego może przetrwać w lodzie nawet kilkaset lat, doskonale znosi także bardzo wysokie temperatury. Jest to jeden z niewielu smoków, które mogą równać się z Nocną Furią. Należy zresztą do tej samej klasy - klasy uderzeniowej. Ogień thumb|left|ogień Wandersmoka Wandersmok jest prawdopodobnie jednym z nielicznych gatunków, które nie zieją ogniem. Zamiast tego, posiada on zdolność pochłaniania elektryczności z piorunów burzowych i kumulowania ich w swoim ciele, aby później, podczas ataku, wyrzucić z paszczy silny strumień elektryczności. Najgroźniejszy jest więc podczas burzy, lecz prąd potrafi także przez długi czas przetrzymywać w ciele i uwalniać go nawet po setkach lat hibernacji. Co więcej, gdy smok zionie piorunem w kierunku wody (zwłaszcza morskiej), powoduje rozprzestrzenienie elektryczności na dużym obszarze i zabicie żyjących w wodzie organizmów. Słabości Wandersmok czerpie swoją siłę z piorunów, więc gdy jest w wodzie, ma ograniczoną zdolność uwalniania (oraz pochłaniania) elektryczności. Prawdopodobnie, jak większość smoków, obezwładnia go zapach smoczymiętki, źle znosi zjedzenie węgorza, staje się agresywny, mając styczność ze smoczym korzeniem. Prawdopodobnie może być kontrolowany przez Oszołomostracha (lub innego smoczego Alfę) i obezwładniony wrzaskiem Krzykozgona. Jajo [[Plik:Jajka_(8).png|thumb|116px|jajo w grze School of Dragons]]Jajo Wandersmoka zostaje pokazane po raz pierwszy w grach: Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. W obu tych grach wygląd jaja niczym się nie różni. Ma okrągły, nieznacznie wydłużony kształt. Skorupa ma fioletową barwę i prawdopodobnie jest lekko przezroczysta, ponieważ w samym środku widać jasny przebłysk. Jajo pozbawione jest wzorów i wypustek, jednak otaczają ją niewielkie pioruny wyładowań elektrycznych. Znaczenie thumb|81px|symbol [[Berserkowie|Berserków]]Wandersmok pojawia się również w kulturze - jest symbolem klanu Berserków. Ich przywódca, Dagur Szalony, był jedynym wikingiem, który był w stanie zmusić do posłuszeństwa tego straszliwego smoka, jednak według Stoicka Berserkowie kiedyś już oswajali te straszliwe bestie. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Wandersmok zostaje wspomniany tylko wówczas, kiedy Czkawka czyta Smoczy Podręcznik. Book of Dragons W ''Book of Dragons Wandersmok zostaje dość dokładnie opisany jako drugi po Nocnej Furii smok należący do klasy uderzeniowej. Powiedziane jest, że potrafi emitować prąd elektryczny i zieje białym ogniem. Można wyczuć, że Wandersmok znajduje się w pobliżu, jeśli włosy stają ci dęba. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Wandersmok pojawia się w odcinkach ''Wandersmok (część 1) oraz Wandersmok (część 2). Wandersmok zostaje znaleziony przez Grubego w wielkiej bryle lodu. Wikingowie przetransportowują go do Smoczej Akademii w wiosce Berk i usiłują się dowiedzieć, co to za gatunek. Czkawka i Śledzik jednak rozpoznają go od razu, i przynoszą wiadomości Stoickowi i Pyskaczowi. Tymczasem Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark roztapiają bryłę lodu i uwalniają smoka. Ucieka nad ocean. Czkawka z przyjaciółmi postanawiają odnaleźć smoka, który stanowi symbol klanu Berserków. Boją się, że wróg może złapać smoka i wykorzystać go przeciwko nim. Zresztą sam Dagur Szalony, wódz Berserków, chce oswoić Wandersmoka, który jako jedyny może stawić czoło Nocnej Furii. Wkrótce Wandersmok zostaje pojmany przez klan Łupieżców. Albrecht Perfidny zawarł pakt z Dagurem, zgodnie z którym wytresowałby smoka dla Berserków, a oni pomogliby im raz na zawsze pokonać klan Wandali. Jednak po jakimś czasie Wandersmok ucieka z areny Łupieżców i ponownie zostaje schwytany, tym razem przez samego Dagura, który związał smoka sznurami. Mógł dzięki nim kontrolować smoka. Stoczyli bój z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem. Dagur został pokonany, zaś Wandersmok ponownie uciekł. Został zdezorientowany i utknął w szczelinie lodowca. Dzięki pomocy Jota i Wyma został ponownie uwięziony w bryle lodu. W grach ''School of Dragons'' W tej internetowej grze możemy zostać jego właścicielem na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym jest wykupienie złotego członkostwa i wybór jaja Wandersmoka w wylęgarni, zaś drugim kupno jaja za 750 diamentów, które po wszczęciu odpowiednich kroków w stajni, doprowadzi do wyklucia się smoka. Wykluwanie smoka trwa 12 godzin. Rise of Berk |cena = 1 200 |dostępność = zawsze |nazwa ang = Skrill |opis = A jolt from the Strike Class, this Dragon is among the most feared Dragons. They can summon lightning to shoot electrical blasts. Quite a shock! |tłumaczenie = Przedstawiciel klasy uderzeniowej, ten smok należy do najgroźniejszych gatunków smoków. Potrafi przyciągać pioruny i strzelać wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Szok! |czas wyklucia = 2 dni}} Znane Wandersmoki *Wandersmok z Book of Dragons *Wandersmok Dagura *Wandersmok z gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Wandersmoki z gry School of Dragons Ciekawostki *Lecąc z maksymalną prędkością, Wandersmok jest drugim pod względem szybkości smokiem. Pierwszym jest Nocna Furia. *Nie jest pewne czy można na nim latać. Według opowieści ojca Stoicka, Berserkowie potrafili je ujeżdżać, chociaż było to trudne ze względu na zdolność ściągania piorunów. *Wandersmok jest symbolem klanu Berserków, jego wizerunek pojawia się na klipsach pasów, na żaglach i na tarczach. *Według różnych klasyfikacji, Wandersmok należy do klasy uderzeniowej (co jest bardziej prawdopodobne, zważywszy, że jako jedyny równa się Nocnej Furii). *Ulubionym pożywieniem Wandersmoka są owce. *Wandersmok, ze względu na swoją temperaturę ciała, może żyć zamrożony przez wiele dekad. *Wandersmok czerpie swoją siłę z piorunów, jednak gdy smok jest w wodzie, żadne ładunki elektryczne do niego nie dochodzą. Zobacz też en::Skrill es:Skrill ru:Скрилл de:Skrill pt-br:SKrill Strona pochodzi z JWS Wiki